1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device comprising a plurality of functions and having a display. In addition, the present invention relates to a storage medium that stores a display control program for this type of electronic device.
2. Background Information
FIG. 1 shows an example of the initial screen that is displayed on a display device that includes a touch panel, which is arranged on an image forming device (an electronic device such as a copying machine) comprising a copying function, a facsimile function, a scanner function, and a printer function. Four function buttons 101-104 for selecting various functions are aligned and displayed in the front to rear direction on the left side of the display region of the display device. One individual function basic screen 105 that corresponds to the function selected by means of the function buttons 101-104 is displayed on the right side of these function buttons 101-104. In this example, an initial screen that corresponds to the copying function is displayed.
When a user wants to view an individual function basic screen for a function other than the copying function, it will be necessary to switch functions by means of the function buttons 101-104.
In addition, for example, when selection items 106 inside the individual function basic screen that corresponds to the copying function are operated, the individual function basic screen that corresponds to the copying function will be switched to a screen that is one level lower in response to the selection item 106. Thus, only one screen level from amongst each screen level that corresponds to each selection item of the copying function can be displayed at any one time. However, there are also times when a user will want to view two or more screen levels simultaneously.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device that can simultaneously display the individual function basic screens of a plurality of functions, and can display in an enlarged format one of the individual function basic screens, or a screen that is one level lower in response to a selection item inside the one individual function basic screen. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device that can simultaneously display a plurality of screen levels. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display control program that is executed in this type of electronic device.